1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing denim, and more particularly a method for knitting denim that has random knots and even twilling patterns in appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Denim (so-called jean) is conventionally made by a tatting method to create random knotting feature on surfaces and special color-fading feature, wherein both features make the denim garments popular all over the world. Moreover, the denim has excellent abrasion durability and is especially popular among laboring workers.
However, the tatted denim is not as soft in texture as other cloth made by a knitting method. Therefore, applications of the denim in fashion design are limited because of the rigidity of the tatted denim. Some manufacturers have applied the knitting method to the denim to make it soft. Although the knitting method improves the softness of the denim, the conventional knitting method can not create the special knotting and color-fading features on the denim. Additionally, the denim made by the knitting method is deformed and biased and uneven in color dispersion so that the denim does not have fine appearance to meet the denim look. Moreover, the denim made by the knitting method has poor fastness of dyeing (Indigo) and fades badly. Therefore, the knitted denim is not popular in the textile industry.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional methods for manufacturing denim.